undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 48
Scott was looking through the scope of the rifle and saw Peter aiming his gun and Lenny’s head “what the heck is he doing?” he whispered. Back where Peter was aiming at Lenny’s head he looked into his worried eyes, he then realised that he wasn’t doing the right thing, he then unloaded his gun and put it back into his holster.. “I’m sorry” said Peter as he looked at the pair “difficult times, eh?” asked George “you have no idea” said Ben as he got closer to the pair, and his gun back into his holster “we’ve had it hard too man, we could join your group?” asked Lenny, George gave him a bump on the shoulder “sorry about my friend here, bit ‘up-front’, but on that note, would that be possible?” asked George, Peter looked across to Ben who shook his head in disapproval, Peter paused for a second “I’m sorry, we’ve lost a few people, and we have enough on our own hands at the moment, and we don’t take in people that often” said Peter “so that’s a no” added Peter “worth a try, wasn’t it?” asked George “always” said Peter “good luck out there” said Peter “likewise” said George as he nodded to Ben as Lenny and George passed by him, he then looked around he got out a small makeshift knife and through it when Ben and Peter weren’t looking, hitting Ben on the leg, Ben fell over in pain, Peter looked up and realised that it was George, he got out his Magnum and fired at George, but missed him as he ran behind a tree, Peter fired two more shots, Ben then fired one at Lenny, hitting him in the knee, Peter then finished him off by shooting him in the head. Scott then shot George in the knee, keeling him over. Peter and Scott ran over to him, while the rest ran towards Ben. “what the hell did you do that for?” asked Peter as he pointed his magnum at Georges head “why not?” asked George “didn’t know that you had more in your group” said George “and that makes a difference does it?” asked Scott “the plan was to AHHHHHHHHHHH” said George as the female walker bit him, Peter shot at the walker and then looked behind to see Michael kill the other one. Peter then looked down to George who was bitten, he then shot him in the head and walked back to Ben “you okay?” asked Peter as he knelt down to Ben “Yeah, stings like hell though” said Ben “let’s have a look at it” said Sarah as she knelt beside Ben’s leg, she softly touched the area where the knife was in and Ben let out a yell “sorry” said Sarah “it’s infected” said Sarah “what?” asked Ben “the leg, it’s been infected, the knife has at least” said Sarah “and we don’t have the equipment to take it out and stitch up the wound” added Sarah “meaning what?” asked Ben “well won’t be able to take the knife out of the leg for starters” said Sarah “why didn’t you shoot them?” asked Ben “because that’s not what we do, nor who we are” said Scott “I could die because of them” said Ben “look, Peter made the right call, and you” replied Scott “just be quiet the pair of you” interrupted Peter “Sarah, what do you need?” asked Peter “bandages, and lot’s of them” replied Sarah “is that it?” asked Jess “we’d have to stop the bleeding internally, that is if the blade has gone in that far, if it hasn’t then all we’d need to do is stitch it up” said Sarah “worth a try” said Ben “I’ll take the Hyundai, make a run to find a Pharmacy” said Peter “you can’t we don’t know where the closest one is, and if the wound does get infected even more then Ben will die” said Sarah “I’m not deaf you know, I can hear what you’re saying” said Ben “so what now?” asked Scott “I’m dying okay?” replied Ben “no, you ain’t going anywhere” said Peter “let’s face it, there isn’t any easy way out for me” said Ben “can we have a moment?” asked Ben “sure” said Scott, he then motioned for everyone to move away back to the top of the hill, Peter staying with him. “Listen, I wanted to say something to you, first of all, you aren’t doing anything. I’ll do it, and that’s not up for debate. But here it goes... I always meant to thank you. For saving me that day when all of this started and if it wasn’t for you walking out of your house I wouldn’t have survived it, you’ve saved me so many times Peter and I’ve never once said thanks. And you’re a great person, even with whatever’s happened, you’ve made those choices because you thought that was the right choice and it was, my god it was and I can tell you I wouldn’t have been able to make those choices, to kill or not to kill, it’s all a part of the game, you play with whatever cards you’re given and you play them to the best of your ability, or that’s what dad used to tell me before all this happened, you have the cards, now play them. Every time I’d win he’d take the money, so I wouldn’t buy cigarettes, come to think of it I haven’t smoked in nearly a year, my god I never thought that’d happen, me quitting, but that’s not what I’m on about, what I’m meaning to say is that you’ve done a great job, you keep that Henry one safe, and the rest, won’t you. To the best of your abilities because I know you will” said Ben “I will, we’ll miss you, I will, you’ve always helped me outta tough choices, like today, the other days where we’ve been down due to the losses, but you’ve always kept the spirits high, and you are most” said Peter before he was stopped by Ben putting his hind out “stop talking, and let me be, I have to do it” said Ben “you don’t” said Peter “oh but I do, I can’t go on like this just sitting on the floor for the rest of the month, I’d get bored and besides I don’t want you killing me, this isn’t your choice, it’s mine. That’s on me not you or the rest of the group...Please” said Ben. Peter paused for a second and then gave his gun to Ben “I’ve got this” said Ben as he took out his own one Ben held his hand out to Peter but Peter gave him a hug “goodbye” said Peter “go” said Ben. Peter then walked off towards the rest of the group, leaving Ben in the middle of the area where he was stabbed. As Peter got to the top of the hill Scott came over to him “well?” asked Scott. Just then a gunshot was heard, the group all turned around to the noise. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues